1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of backlighting, and in particular to a connection wire structure of direct light bar and a connection method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
The fast progress of flat display technology in recent years makes liquid crystal displays (LCDs) widely used in various information appliances, communication devices, and consumer products due to various advantages of for example compact size, light weight, high image quality, and low driving voltage. The liquid crystal that is contained in a liquid crystal display panel of an LCD does not posses any light emitting characteristic and thus, a light source device, such as a backlight module, which supplies light of sufficient illumination and uniform distribution to the liquid crystal display panel, must be provided to the liquid crystal display panel of LCD in order to effect adjustment of displaying illumination of the LCD. According to the location of the backlight module relative to the liquid crystal display panel, the backlight module is classified as a direct backlight module that is installed on the back side of the liquid crystal panel and a side-edge backlight module that is arranged at the circumference of the liquid crystal panel.
The fast development of backlighting technique for backlight module brings light-emitting diode (LED) based backlighting into industrialization, gradually taking the place of cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as the main stream of backlight source for backlight module. Consequently, LEDs are gradually used in the direct backlight module as a backlight source to replace the fluorescent lamps.
In a backlight module that uses LED as a backlight source, LED chips are mounted to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a printed circuit board (PCB) to make an LED light bar that then serves as a backlight source to be incorporated in a backlight module of liquid crystal display panel. For a conventional direct backlight module, a large number of light bars are used and they are connected to each other through terminals. As shown in FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional connection wire structure of direct backlight module is given. The conventional connection wire structure of direct backlight module comprises a plurality of light bars 100, a plurality of wires 200, a circuit board 300, a female connector 301 mounted to the circuit board 300, a female connector 103 mounted to each of the light bar 100 through pick-and-place operation, and a plurality of male connectors 201 for connecting the connection wires 200. The male connector 201 are bonded to the connection wires 200 by using a pick-and-place machine in such a way that each male connector 201 is connected between two connection wires 200 to thereby sequentially connect all the male connectors 201 and the all the connection wires 200 together to form a wire harness. Each light bar 100 comprises a wiring board 102 and a plurality of LED chips 101 mounted to the wiring board 102. The wiring board 102 can be an FPC or a PCB. The light bar 100 also comprises the female connector 103 that is mounted thereto through pick-and-place operation. Through male-female mating engagement in a one-to-one manner, between the male connectors 201 and the female connectors 103 and the female connector 301, the light bars 100, the connection wires 200, and the circuit board 300 are connected to form a loop and thus achieving the backlighting function. This arrangement suffers a severe drawback that increasing or decreasing one light bar 100 would require an increase or decrease of the quantity of male connectors 201 used. Since the male connectors 201 and the connection wires 200 are securely bonded together through pick-and-place operation, such a known arrangement would lead to the conclusion of additional pick-and-place operation must be carried out to make the additional connection wire 200. This causes a waste of wire cost and the shareability of the wire is poor.